


Almost Poetic

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Downfall boys ft. Wind, Nightmares, Short, implied bad things, sweet times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking





	Almost Poetic

The sea was calm, shifting slightly against the sand as it pushed and pulled water to the shore. It was almost poetic, Wind thought as he sat watch. Everyone was asleep and the fire’s crackling was drowned out by the breaking waves. It was so peaceful he could almost go to sleep…

Wind shook his head. Now was no time for sleeping. Now was time for watching, and protecting the others. Now was time for watching for monsters or other unpleasant creatures of the night. The early dawn rose over the calm waters, filling the campsite with soft light.

“Wind,” a voice muttered. Wind cocked his head and turned. He saw no one awake, just Hyrule, rolling over. He turned his head back, glancing over to where Time and Twilight were curled up.

“No, not Wind,” the voice mumbled again. This time, Wind could tell it was Hyrule’s. Rising, Wind stepped lightly over to Hyrule’s bedroll and tried to wake him.

“Hyrule. Hyrule, wake up. It’s just a dream,” Wind whispered, keeping his voice low. The green clad boy rolled over, curling in on himself.

“No, Legend, Wind, come back,” Hyrule said, louder this time, waking Legend, who was asleep close by. Legend rubbed his eyes, looking over to Wind and Hyrule.

“No, not Legend, please, not him,” Hyrule wept softly, still asleep. Legend crawled over and wrapped his arms softly around his friend, pulling him into his lap.

“‘Rule. Hyrule. Link, Hyrule, it’s okay,” Legend whispered, soothing down Hyrules wrinkled brow. “It’s all okay, We’re okay.”

The boys took turns whispering to their dear friend until he finally woke up with a softly groaned ‘no’. Looking up at them, Hyrule wiped his forming tears away and threw his arms around them both.

“I had a dream that you both got kidnapped and they we’re going to kill you unless I–” Hyrule cut himself off, biting his lip.

“Unless you what ‘rule?” Legend prodded gently.

“Unless I gave them the Triforce…” Hyrule slowly admitting, pulling his ever-present handguard off. In front of their eyes sat the Triforce, golden and shimmering slighting in the dawning light. Hyrule pulled his handguard on and looked at the ground.

“I did it. To save you two and th-they,” Hyrule stuttered, a sob forming in his chest. Wind reached over and placed a finger over Hyrule’s lips.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell us,” Wind said, in an uncharacteristically sad tone. Hyrule hugged him, then hugged Legend.

“How about we go sit by the water until the others wake up?” Legend gently suggested. Hyrule sniffled and nodded. Leaning on Wind, the trio walked over to the beachside and sat down in the sand.

Together, they watched the sun rise over the water and cuddles close together for warmth. It was almost poetic, Wind thought. Friends and a sunrise over calm seas. This moment, Wind decided, was his favorite.


End file.
